The X-Shinobi
by Davi Jones
Summary: Narui Uzumaki. The Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. She's just a clanless orphan. What if she possessed a bloodline? A bloodline, unique only to her. What if she was a mutant? (Idea belongs to DarkAmy1. Hope you enjoy the story) {On Hiatus}
1. Chapter 1: Fated Day

**Thirteen years ago, the greatest of all tailed beasts attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was due to the efforts of the Fourth Hokage that the beast was defeated and sealed into a new-born baby. Her name was Narui Uzumaki. She lived a life of hardships. Through her iron will and determination, she grew up to become a proud shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Until one fateful day at the Valley of End.**

* * *

 **Thirteen Years Later**

At the fabled battleground of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, there stood two figures. One was tall for his height. He had black hair. He sported a blue shirt with white pants and blue sandals. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the last surviving Uchiha besides his brother, Itachi. Standing across from him stood a red-haired girl. She was short for her age. Her long red hair was her most prominent feature. She too sported a blue shirt, but with a fish-net shirt underneath. Her lower body was adorned with a black ninja capris and sandals. She wore black fingerless gloves. Her names was Narui Uzumaki, the Dead Last.

"Sasuke," Narui croaked as she collapsed onto her knees. Blood poured out of the hole in her chest. Sasuke's head was coated with dried blood.

"Pathetic," Sasuke replied," You should have tried Narui." Sasuke slowly walked up to her. Narui didn't respond.

"What no exclamation of bringing me back? Where is the girl I know so well?" Sasuke taunted. Narui growled. Sasuke squatted to meet Narui at eye-level.

"Where is the girl I fell in love with?" Sasuke smirked. Narui's hand twitched at his statement.

"It seems like that you won't be able to do anything," Sasuke commented," This is perfect for me. You see Narui in order to achieve the power Itachi has. I have to kill the person closest to me." Narui's eyes widened.

"At first, I refused to do it," Sasuke stated," But that feeling went away after I synchronised with my curse mark." Sasuke started performing hand signs before slamming his hands on the ground.

"Here is something I learnt from Kakashi-sensei's scroll," Sasuke grinned," Earth Style: Rock Slide Jutsu." A boulder slammed into the ground next to Narui. She strained to look up, but her injuries prevented her.

"In five minutes, you will be fully buried by the falling boulders," Sasuke explained before leaning in close to Narui's face," This is goodbye, Narui." Sasuke leaned in. Their lips interlocked with each other. Sasuke moved away while Narui looked at him with regret and rage. Sasuke then smirked.

"Goodbye, Narui," Sasuke said before turning to walk away. What Narui couldn't see was the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Kakashi rushed to the Valley of End with his faithful summon, Pakkun, leading him. He learnt that Narui and Sasuke were fighting each other.

"Where are they?" Kakashi asked.

"They're just up ahead," Pakkun answered. Kakashi saw a clearing. He stopped to survey the area.

'I don't see them, Pakkun," Kakashi panicked.

'I don't know where they went. The trail runs cold here," Pakkun responded, sniffing the air. Kakashi inspected the area. He saw blood in the waterfall.

"Oh god, don't let her be dead," Kakashi thought, jumping to the top. He inspected the area.

"Help," Kakashi heard. He turned to see a pile of rubble. Kakashi widened his eyes.

"Pakkun, she's under the rubble," Kakashi shouted. Kakashi ran to the pile and started digging.

"Hang on, Narui," Kakashi called out, hoping she can hear him. Sadly, she couldn't. Nariu struggled and strained against her enclosing prison. The wound in her chest partially healed, giving her some form of movement.

"Help," Nairu weakly cried out. Tears were falling down her face. A boulder shifted close to Nairu.

"ARRGGHH," Nairu screamed as her hand fractured under the pressure. Pain flooded her system. Nariu laid there as the boulders slowly shifted closer.

"Is this it?" Nairu wondered as she stopped moving," After everything I have done, I will die by the hands of my best friend. No, my love."

"Pathetic," a voice rang in Nariu's head," Is this all you have?"

"Shut up, you stupid fox," Nairu mumbled.

"What about all the people who care for you? Would they want you to stop fighting?" the voice stated. Nariu widened her eyes.

"Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Ero-sennin, Konohamaru, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Gaara," Nariu thought," I can't give up now. Not when there are people relying on me." With a scream, Nariu pushed against the boulders. She heard cracks and new pain. Suddenly, Narui felt a surge of power. It was different from the Kyuubi's chakra.

"What the," Narui thought. Then, pain flooded her entire system. She screamed. Kakashi could hear the screams and started digging fast.

"Hang on, Narui," Kakashi thought. Then, the rubble started shaking underneath him. With a blast, a pillar of light erupted from the rubble. Kakashi and Pakkun barely dodged the light. The boulders disappeared.

"Narui!" Kakashi shouted. The blue pillar could be seen across the Land of Fire and Wind. The Hidden Villages started panicking as they saw this a sign of bad times to come. The Daimyo of the Land of Fire looked out of his window.

"Hmmm, who could exhibit such power?" the Daimyo thought. Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, looked out her window to see the pillar of light.

"Thank god, she's safe," Tsunade thought as she stared at the pillar. Rock Lee and Gaara observed the pillar.

"That was where Narui went," Rock Lee stated, worried about his 'eternal rival.'

"Don't worry, this means she's alive," Gaara replied. Rock Lee looked at him, confused.

The pillar of light could be seen by Wave Country and a school in the Land of Birds. A young girl saw this. Her pale eyes widened.

"Lara, she has awoken," the girl shouted accidentally bumping into some people," LARA." Suddenly, she heard a telepathic message. She increased her pace, nearly barging people aside to reach her destination.

"Who is this Sasuke person?" the girl wondered as she kept on running.

Sasuke turned when he noticed a bright light. He saw the pillar light. He punched a tree next to him in anger.

"Damn it, this means she's alive," Sasuke raged in his head," I should be angry about this, but I'm not. Don't I want to get stronger?" Sasuke noticed the light fading.

"Sasuke, I will bring you back to the village. Mark my words. Even if I have to break your legs, I will bring you back to the village no matter what," Sasuke heard Narui say in his head. Sasuke looked at Narui's direction.

"I will be waiting," Sasuke whispered, smiling before walking away. The pillar of light faded to reveal a floating Narui. As soon as the last ray of light faded, she started to fall. Narui braced for impact. She then felt herself land into someone's shoulders. She looked up to see the worried face of Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sen," Narui mumbled before blacking out. Kakashi noticed her chest wound.

"Pakku, she needs medical attention. Inform Tunade-sama about her condition," Kakashi ordered and rushed to the village. Pakkun nodded and poofed.

"Hang in there, Narui," Kakashi pleaded in his mind as he jumped branch after branch," Sasuke, you will pay for what you've done."


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

In the Elemental Nations between the Land of Fire and Wind, there is a school of gifted youngsters. It is called the Chikara Home for Peculiar Children. It was created by Valara Okonkwo, Princess of Wakanda. She herself was a mutant and possessed the ability to manipulate botanical life similar to the fabled First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Currently, she was talking to one of the most famous mutants. His names was James Howlett, better known as Logan or the Wolverine.

"So, are you enjoying your stay here?" Valara asked, pouring water into her glass. Logan nodded his head.

"Yes, this place reminds me a lot of Japan," Logan answered as he poured himself a glass of water.

"What do I owe the pleasure of the great Wolverine?" Valara asked, smirking. Logan chuckled at his superhero name.

"I wish to give Laura a more stable lifestyle away from the superhero life and America," Logan answered.

"Why here?" Valara asked.

"This place is similar to Japan. I thought Laura would fit into an environment like this," Logan answered. Valara nodded her head in understanding. Then, they heard ruckus outside. The two turned to see the shouts of "Look out" and "Watch where you're going, Shiori." Logan looked at Valara for explanation. Valara just sighed before the door burst opened.

"Lara-sama, she has awoken," a young girl shouted as she barged into the room. Her names was Shiori Hyuuga. She had hair as black as a raven. Her eyes were light blue not lavender like traditional Hyuuga. She wore a long, white dress.

"Who is she talking about?" Logan asked.

"Nariu Uzumaki," Valara answered.

'Who's she?" Logan asked again. Valara ignored him.

"What happened?" Valara asked Shiori.

"A bright blue pillar of light pierced the sky. Then, I heard a telepathic message from her. It sounded like she was in a lot of pain," Shiori answered, worry clear in her voice.

"This isn't good," Valara muttered. She then walked to a plant in her room.

"Inform Andrew Lapush and Chisao Arashi that Operation: Flying Thunder is a go," Valara ordered the plant. The plant nodded and sunk into the ground. She then turned to Logan.

"Logan, I need you to get Narui Uzumaki as soon as possible. You have thirty minutes to prepare," Valara ordered.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Shiori will explain on the way," Valara answered. Shiori widened her eyes.

"W-W-W," Shiori stuttered. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a smiling Logan.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I will protect you," Logan smiled.

"Yes, Logan is part of the fabled X-men. He will protect you during your mission," Valara stated. Shiori nodded her head unsteadily.

"I can trust you to keep Laura safe," Logan questioned. Valara nodded her head.

"Good, let's go, kiddo," Logan instructed. Shiori nodded her head and followed Logan as the duo left the room. Valara looked out the window. She saw thunder clouds appear.

'I wonder if she is as powerful as you," Valara thought as thunder struck the sky and rain started to fall.

* * *

 **With Gaara and Rock Lee**

The duo looked at the darkening sky. Thunder clouds were forming at an alarming rate. Rain and lightning struck the ground. Thunder boomed all around them.

"We have to get back to the village," Rock Lee stated, but felt pain flood his system. Gaara looked at him.

"It's too dangerous," Gaara stated," The storm is coming in too fast and from the looks of it, we are too exhausted to move. I have a feeling that the area will be flooded very soon."

"What do we do then?" Rock Lee asked.

"I have enough chakra to form a shield around us," Gaara answered, moving his hands," It should protect us until the storm passes." Sand started forming around the duo.

"You said the area will be flooded. How will we get out?" Rock Lee asked. Gaara looked at him.

"We cross that bridge when we get there," Gaara answered. The duo were soon covered in darkness as the sand protected them. True to Gaara's words, the area was soon flooded by the heavy onset of rain water. Unknown to them, there were two individuals, watching them. The two wore black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"This is the perfect chance to capture the jinchuuriki of the one-tails," one of the men stated.

'No, Deidara," the other man ordered.

"But Sasori," Deidara pleaded.

"Look, Deidara. The current is moving too fast for us to do anything," Sasori stated," I don't have a doll to withstand a current and you don't have enough chakra to explode a hole in the flood."

"Really, just watch me," Deidara responded before jumping," WATCH MY ART." Deidara then threw something. Then, an explosion could be heard. It was the size of a house. Deidara smiked, but watched in shock as the hole was quickly filled by the water.

'H-H-How?" Deidara asked as he landed back with Sasori.

"This isn't a normal storm. I have a feeling something is making it like this," Sasori stated," it has something to do with that pillar of light."

"What do we do now?" Deidara asked.

"Sooner or later, the storm will end. The jinchuuriki will be weak for maintaining that dome for so long. That is the moment we strike," Sasori answered as he sat down.

"What about that green guy?" Deidara asked.

"Dispose of him anyway you want," Sasori answered. Deidara grinned and sat down to wait for the storm to pass.

* * *

 **With Kakashi and Narui**

Kakashi was jumping from tree to tree. Thunder could be heard nearby. Rain fell heavily onto Kakashi and Narui.  
"Dammit, the storm is coming in too fast," Kakashi thought," I need to find shelter." He spotted a cave nearby. He rushed in there. He took of his jonin jacket and laid Narui on it. He then turned around. He performed a sequence of handsigns.

" **Earth Style: Mighty Earth Wall** ," Kakashi said and a wall of earth sealed the entrance of the cave. Darkness enveloped the duo.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** ," Kakashi said in the dark and light illuminated the cave. Kakashi then looked over at Nariu. Her chest wound managed to close up, but she was still bleeding from other places. Kakashi sat down next to her. He started treating her wounds.

"What have I done wrong?" Kakashi thought," I thought I managed to convince Sasuke to move away from his path of vengeance. I'm sorry, Minato-sensei. If only I was a better sensei, your daughter wouldn't be at the door of the Shinigami."

"Kakashi-sensei," Nariu said weakly.

"Nariu, don't worry," Kakashi stated," Just rest. You have many life threatening injuries. It's only because of the Kyuubi that you're alive."

"Kakashi-sensei, what was that light?" Nariu asked.

"I'm not sure, Nariu," Kakashi answered," All I know is that it wasn't that the Kyuubi's chakra."

"I know," Nariu coughed out.

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"The Kyuubi told me," Nariu answered, smiling weakly.

"Wait, you can talk to the Kyuubi," Kakashi responded.

"Was the seal damaged during the fight?" Kakashi thought.

"Yeah, he pulled me into my mind when I was unconscious," Nariu explained," He too was curious about the light. He says he has only felt this power from one other person."

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"The Fourth Hokage," Nariu answered.

"Yes, he did," Kakashi replied. Nariu turned her head to look at him.

"To be honest, there were only a few people that knew about his ability," Kakashi explained," Even to this day, we don't know the full extent of his power. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and his wife, Kushina, knew about his power. We thought he was the first of his generation. Sadly, he died, fighting the Kyuubi, before he could produce a child." Kakashi cringed inside as he lied to Narui, but he knew it was to protect her.

"Does that mean I'm the first of a new bloodline generation?" Nariu asked.

"It seems like it," Kakashi answered. Kakashi then noticed Nariu look at something.

"Don't do it, Nariu. You're still injured," Kakashi said. Then, he noticed movement behind him. He turned to his head to see a floating rock covered a blue like substance.

"ARGGHH," Nariu cried out, clutching her chest.

"NARIU," Kakashi replied as he could see fresh blood staining her torso. He moved her shirt upward to reveal a blood-soaked fish-net shirt.

"Crap, it is bleeding faster than I thought," Kakashi thought.

"Nariu, can you hear me?" Kakashi asked. No response.

"Nariu!" Kakashi called out. No response.

'NARIU," Kakashi shouted.

"Shut up," Nariu replied, in a different voice," She's not going to wake any time soon."

"Who are you?" Kakashi questioned," What did you do to Nariu?"

"Don't worry about the brat. She is unconscious due to the pain. I've taken this opportunity to talk to you," Nariu answered, in the different voice.

"How do I know that you aren't planning to take over Nariu's body?" Kakashi asked.

"Her body is too damaged for me to be able to do anything. If she wasn't in so much pain, I wouldn't be able to take over her mind. She is too strong-willed," Nariu answered.

"True, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kakashi asked.

"I will be using Nariu's new power to block out the nerves in her chest and to keep it together, so I can healt," Nariu answered," This will take months possibly years depending on what she does during this time. Tell her this will decrease the amount of power she has access to for a while until I fully heal the chest wound."

"I understand," Kakashi responded.

"Good," Nariu replied before falling silent.

"I wonder if they're going to come, Minato-sensei," Kakashi thought as he changed Nariu's now blood-soaked bandages. Outside the cave, there stood two figures. They too were dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"What do we do now, Itachi?" one of the figures asked.

"I want you to swim and retrieve the jinchuuriki, Kisame," Itachi answered.

"I can't," Kisame replied," The current is abnormally strong. I won't be able to grab her before she drowns."

"Then, our best option is to wait for the storm to die down," Itachi responded.

"What do we do about that Kakashi fellow?" Kisame asked.

"You decide," Itachi answered. Kisame smirked.


	3. Chapter 3: Saviours

**24 Hours Later**

The storm raged on for twenty four hours. It affected the entire country. Luckily, the Chikara School for Peculiar Children stood tall due to the vibranium in its walls and Doctor Strange's enchantment. Now, there stood five figures in front of the school. There stood Logan donned in his X-Force costume. Next to him stood Shiori Hyuuga in her usual attire. Behind them, there stood a boy and girl. The boy is Andrew Lapush. His mutant ability is the ability to manipulate shadows. He also had mutation that made his biological a cross-breed between a cat and human. He wore a textured black skin-tight cat suit with metal details and a golden bell on his chest with a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail. He wears matching gloves with holes at the tips and boots with a hidden wedge and silver toes. His most prominent feature was his cat ears. The girl is Chisao Arashi. She ,like Shiori, is a missing-nin. She wore the standard jounin uniform. Her mutant ability was the mastery over air. She mastered this power to the point that she can fly by manipulating the air particles under her to lift her up. Lara looked at them.

"Wait, you're coming with us," Logan stated. Lara nodded her head.

"What about Laura?" Logan asked.

"I have instructed my most trusted colleague to watch over her and the other students, Fabien Lapush," Lara answered.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Logan asked.

"I trust him with my life," Lara stated. Logan looked at her, but nodded his head. Lara then turned her head to Shiori.

"Shiori, I need you to use your Third Eye," Lara ordered. Shiroi widened her eyes.

"I-I-I," Shiori stuttered, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her boyfriend, Andrew, looking at her. His eyes were filled with encouragement and love.

'Don't worry about princess, I'm sure you will be fine," Andrew encouraged. Shiori nodded her head and closed her eyes. The group watched as Shiori concentrated her powers. Soon enough, an eye opened up on her forehead. It started to move around before closing as Shiori opened her eyes.

"Where is she, Shiori?" Lara asked.

"She's at a cave at few miles away from the village," Shiori answered," But I also detected another mutant a few miles west of Narui. However, I also sense two individuals each, planning to attack them." Lara nodded.

"Time is of the essence," Lara stated," Andrew, how long will take for you to create two portals to each location?"

"A minute," Andrew answered. Shiori telepathically sent the coordinates to Andrew. He nodded to show he had the information and started creating the portals.

"What's so important about this Narui girl?" Logan asked Shiori.

"Her father possessed a powerful mutant ability. He had the ability to morph existing materials into something new," Shiori answered. Logan nodded his head.

"So you think this Nariu girl inherited her father's mutant genes," Logan stated.

"Either that or she developed a powerful mutant genome. We're not sure what it is, but we can confirm that the storm was made by her," Shiori explained. Logan smirked.

"Done," Andrew announced.

"I will go with Chisao to get the other mutant. Logan, Andrew, and Shiori, go get Narui," Lara ordered. The others nodded their heads. Lara and Chisao jumped through their portal while Andrew, Shiori, and Logan jumped through theirs.

* * *

 **Gaara and Rock Lee**

Even though the storm ended, the area was still flooded. The flood's current was still strong, but not as strong as before. Then, a ball of sand appeared on top of the flood waters. It drifted down the flood before half of it disappeared to reveal a sea sick Rock Lee and a pale Gaara. Gaara looked up to see a white bird flying towards them. His eyes widened as he saw three smaller birds fly towards him. Using all of his remaining chakra, Gaara moved the sand to protect them. Explosions shook the orb, gaining Rock Lee's attention.

"Oh no, the orb is losing its youthfulness," Rock Lee thought," I must grab Gaara and jump to safety. Rock Lee grabbed Gaara and jumped just before the sand lost its shape and fell into the water. Rock Lee and Gaara landed on a surviving tree branch.

"Give us the jinchuuriki and you will live," a voice ordered behind Rock Lee. Rock Lee turned around to see two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Why would I do such an un youthful thing?" Rock Lee responded, placing Gaara down on the tree branch," What do you want with Gaara?"

"Just give us the jinchuuriki and you will live," the man demanded. Rock Lee got into his taijutsu stance.

"Deidara, get rid of him. He will be a nice addition to my puppet collection," the other man ordered. Rock Lee noticed Deidara smile.

"He must be strong," Rock Lee thought," I must make the first move." Rock Lee then charged Deidara. Deidara couldn't respond in time as Rock Lee kicked his face. Deidara flew off his bird into the water. Rock Lee then flipped to kick the other man. The man jumped away. Then, he moved his hands. Two puppets started to appear out of the man's back. Rock Lee landed on the bird.

"What is that?" Rock Lee thought before hearing an explosion behind him. He turned to see Deidara on another bird, drenched.

"You, brat. I'm going to kill you for that," Deidara declared, snapping his fingers. Rock Lee noticed the bird glow. Using his speed, he jumped towards Deidara to avoid the explosion. The explosion propelled Rock Lee forward, who tried to kick Deidara again. Deidara blocked the kick.

"Ha, nic~off," Deidara replied before getting hit on the other side of his face. Rock Lee used Deidara's hand to spin himself the other way to kick the other side of Deidara's face. He then followed through with a hard punch in the stomach. Deidara nearly barfed out of his stomach. Rock Lee was about to deliver another punch before feeling something grab him. He turned to see a doll holding him.

"I forgot about the puppets," Rock Lee thought before being thrown.

"Deidara, get up," the man ordered.

"Shut up, Sasori. That kid packs quite a punch," Deidara responded. Then, he threw some birds at the hurled Rock Lee. Rock Lee noticed the birds approaching him at insane speeds.

"Dammit, I can't dodge those," Rock Lee thought," I'm sorry, Gai-sensei, Hokage-sama for wasting your time." Rock Lee felt a strong gust of wind. His eyes widened as he saw the birds fly away. Then, he felt a tree branch around his waist. He traced the source to find a tree branch around Gaara's waist as well. Deidara and Sasori just stared. Then, another tree branch launched itself at Deidara and Sasori. The duo dodged, but the tree branch grew two branches and hit the duo. Sasori landed on a rock while Deidara fell into the water again.

"Who did that/" Rock Lee thought before feeling the tree branch move him. He then saw two women land on Rock Lee's tree branch. Then, an explosion could be heard. Deidara appeared out of the flood, drenched once again.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked.

"I am Valara Okonkwo. Daughter of King B'Naza of Wakanda," one of the women answered.

"I am Chisao Arashi, daughter of Kumo," the other woman said.

"Ha, two girls think they can take us on, Sasori," Deidara scoffed. Sasori smirked as well. Valara and Chisao cracked their knuckles.

"You're going to pay for that," Chisao threatened. Then, a huge tree appeared out of the flood. The air started to get thinner. Deidara and Sasori looked at the duo with shock. Valara and Chisao smirked.

* * *

 **With Nariu and Kakashi**

Kakashi finally managed to stop Nariu's bleeding. He was reading his Icha Icha book. As repulsive this was, it was the only way Kakashi could stay awake to watch over Nariu.

BOOM! Kakashi looked around to see the cave shaking.

"We're under attack," Kakashi thought as he dived in front of Nariu. Soon enough, the earth wall exploded. Kakashi barely managed to block the incoming debris. He could feel several of the rocks break his ribs.

"Hnnnh," Kakashi grunted as he managed to block the debris. He turned to see two figures standing at the doorway. His eyes widened as he recognized them.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. Itachi Uchiha," Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi Hatake," Itachi said," Hand us the jinchuurki and you will live." Kakashi norrowed his eye at Itachi.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that," Kakashi responded before pulling up his headband. His sharingan glowed red. Itachi looked at Kisame and nodded. Kisame smirked and chraged Kakashi at blinding speeds. With his sharingan, Kakashi saw Kisame approach. He pulled out a kunai before a black portal appeared in front of Kakashi. Kisame blinked at this portal, but was suddenly hit in the face by a black glove. Itachi watched in curiosity as three figures emerged from the portal. Kakashi saw the portal disappear to show three figures.

"Are you ok?" a girl asked.

"She looks like a Hyuuga," Kakashi thought.

"I'm fine," Kakashi answered before standing up. He felt a few ribs break, but he could still move.

"You guys take emo over there. I got the fish boy," a black and grey covered man ordered before launching himself at Kisame. Kisame smirked.

"Feel the power of the Samehada," Kisame cried as he swung it at the man. Logan blocked the swipe.

"AHHHHHH," the sword screeched as it recoiled from the man's arm.

"What the," Kisame responded before hearing a snikt. His eyes widened as he saw three claws sticking out each of the man's hands. They were long and metallic looking. It scared Kisame.

"What are you?" Kisame asked. The man grinned. It wasn't a normal grin or an intimidating grin. No, it was an animalistic grin and this scared Kisame. The man then swiped at Kisame. Kisame dodged the swipe and swung his sword at the man. Samehada recoiled away from the man before it could be hit. The man smirked.

"It seems like your sword is scared of me," the man taunted. Kisame growled and sheathed Samehada.

"I don't need it to beat you," Kisame stated before performing a sequence of handsigns.

" **Water Style: Water Bullet** ," Kisame said before aiming at the man. Water formed around the man's finger and shot towards the direction of the man. The man dodged the attack. Kisame fired again, but this time, the man cut through the water. Kisame growled.

"I don't normally do this, but you leave me no choice," Kisame stated before performing a sequence of handsigns. Just before he finished, he saw the man try and stab him. He barely dodged the attack then he felt a sudden pain in his left arm. He looked down to see it gone.

"How?" Kisame thought before he realized," He stabbed me with his non-dominant hand, so when I dodged, he could swipe with his other hand to get me. How did I not notice this?" Kisame jumped back. He was bleeding profusely from his left arm.

"You're going to pay for that," Kisame proclaimed.

"How?" the man asked," I noticed that you need hands to perform those attacks." Kisame just glared at him.

"How did he learn that from one fight?" Kisame thought as he unsheathed Samehada.

"Didn't we already prove that your sword is scared of me?" the man taunted. Then, Kisame disappeared. The man looked around for him before getting hit in the head by him. The man swiped, but Kisame was already gone.

"Hrrrr," the man growled. Then, he started sniffing the air. He smiled and swiped behind him. Kisame could only watch in horror as Samehada was sliced into three pieces. He swiped down to see a destroyed Samehada. He then felt felt a pain i his stomach. He coughed up blood as he saw the man's hand in his stomach.

"How?" Kisame asked.

"I'm the best there is at what I do," the man answered before pulling his hand out. Kisame collapsed onto the floor. The man then turned to see how his comrades were doing.

Kakashi watched as the man engaged Kisame. He then turned to see Itachi's eyes.

"Crap, his eyes," Kakashi thought before succumbing to the genjutsu. The world disappeared to leave Kakashi in a black room. Then, he looked up to see an eye appear.

"Where am I?" Kakashi said. Then, he saw a flock of crows form to reveal the form of Itachi.

"You are in the world of Tsukuyomi," Itachi stated," This is the ultimate genjutsu. Everything is under my control." Kakashi tried to move to grab Itachi, but couldn't.

"As I said, you are under my control, Itachi stated before moving his hand. The world shifted to a cave. Kakashi widened his eyes in recognition of the cave.

"No," Kakashi," It can't be."

"Get her, Kakashi," Kakashi heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see a google-wearing boy with a blue jacket and pants running towards him.

"Obito," Kakashi whispered. Obito then passed through him. Kakashi followed him to see Obito approach a younger version of himself and a young girl.

"Is she ok?" Obito asked. The younger Kakashi nodded. He placed two fingers in front of himself.

"KAI," Kakashi said, releasing a burst of chakra. The girl opened her eyes.

"Kakashi," she said weakly and turned her head to see Obito," Obito. You came for me." Obito smirked.

"Of course, we would come for you," Obito replied," You're our teammate." The girl smiled weakly.

"Thank you," she said. Then, the cave shook. The present Kakashi turned to see two thugs punching the wall of the cave.

"No," Kakashi shouted, running towards the thugs,"NO!" Lightning formed around Kakashi's hand as he ran towards the thugs, he then stabbed one of the men. Kakashi looked up to see the girl.

"Rin," Kakashi said as his eyes widened. Rin then spat out blood. She slumped forward into Kakashi's shoulder.

"No, not again," Kakashi thought. He pulled his hand out of Rin's body and cradled her body. Itachi appeared behind Kakashi.

"You will see this for 72 hours but when you return to the real world, only three seconds would have passed," Itachi stated before gripping his head. He recoiled in pain as the world disappeared. Rin disappeared from Kakashi's arms. Kakashi whipped around to see Itachi cradling his head. Then, the world shattered. Kakashi noticed the cat-like boy attacking Itachi. He boy swiped at Itachi with his claws. Itachi had trouble dodging the attacks as he was still in pain. Kakashi then got up. Kakashi charged Itachi. Noticing Itachi's lack of awareness, he sidekicked Itachi's back.

"ARGH," Itachi cried out. The boy used this opportunity to try and swipe Itachi. Kakashi followed through with his kick with a kunai stab to the head. Itachi jumped away, making Kakashi punch the boy's hand.

"ARGH," they both cried out.

"Andrew!," the girl cried out. Suddenly, waves of energy bombarded the trio. All three clutched their heads in pain.

"ANDREW," the girl screamed. The pain intensified. Kakashi could barely notice Itachi's eyes opening.

" **Amaterasu** ," Itachi said. Suddenly, black flames surrounded the girl. The pain intensified once again. By now, Andrew, Kakashi, and Itachi were on the ground, clutching their heads. Itachi whispered something. The black flames started enclosing around the girl. Suddenly, a bigger wave of energy bombarded the trio. The black flames disappeared. Andrew and Kakashi could only look up to see the girl collapse. Itachi then pushed himself up. Kakashi could see a kunai in his hand.

"No," Kakashi croaked, but the darkness covered his vision.

* * *

Nariu was in a deep slumber. She was trying to recover some of her strength after her disastrous battle with Sasuke. Suddenly, she heard a scream of help. Her eyes opened as she heard the scream. She turned her head to see a man covered in a black cloak with red clouds on them. She widened her eyes as she recognized him.

"Itachi Uchiha," Nariu thought as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You should go destroy him," the Kyyubi stated," Use your new power." Nariu started concentrating her powers. Feeling her mind leave her body, she saw herself form into a new body in front of Itachi. The pain in her chest was gone along with her fatigue.

"Itachi Uchiha," Nariu spoke. Itachi glared at her.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, just standing there.

"You're the reason why Sasuke left," Nariu gorwled. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

"He wasn't suppose to," Itachi responded," He was suppose to stay in the village and cleanse the Uchiha name by killing me."

"THAT'S A LIE. YOU NEVER CARED FOR SASUKE OR YOUR FAMILY," Nariu shouted.

"Don't you dare say that to me," Itachi replied," I cared for Sasuke more than you know."

"You're still going to pay for what you did to Sasuke," Nariu stated before disappearing. Itachi looked around to try and Nariu. Nariu appeared behind Itachi's head. Itachi whirl-kicked Nari, but his kick phased through her. Itachi's eyes widened, but jumped away from Nariu. She then disappeared again.

"Where is she?" Itachi thought before feeling a presence behind him. He elbowed backwards. His eyes widened as his elbow went through her head. He tried to jump backwards, but her hand grabbed his face. Itachi could feel something pulling out eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Itachi screamed as his eyes were plucked out of their sockets. He collapsed onto the floor, holding his face. The pain in his eyes and the mental pain from earlier was too much for Itachi. Itachi face-planted into the ground, unconscious. Nariu held Itachi's eyes. She looked at them before closing her hand. Liquids flowed down Nariu's hand as she squished the eyeballs. Her mind was balnk.

"What have I done?" Nariu thought before laughing. It started as a chuckle before becoming a full-blown laugh. She then turned to see a strange man next to Kakashi.

"What is that strange man doing to Kakashi-sensei?" Nariut thought. Then, she saw his three claws.

"He's going to hurt Kakashi-sensei," Nariu thought.

"Get away from him," Nariu shouted. She disappeared to appear right in front of the man. She moved to grab him, but she felt something stop her.

"What the?" Nariu thought. Then, she was pulled into her mindscape.

"Kyyubi, what's going on?" Nariu called out. Suddenly, a girl materialized in front of Nariu.

"Who are you?" Nariu asked.

"I am Shiori," Shiori stated.

"What are you doing in my mind?" Nariu questioned.

"I'm here to talk to you," Shiori answered.

"Let me out of here," Nariu ordered.

"No," Shiori refused," I need to talk to you."

"I said LET ME OUT OF HERE," Nariu roared. The entire mindscape started changing and Nariu went back to her new body. Her hand was still poised in front of the man. She tried to move her hand, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," Shiori said in her head.

"Let me go," Nariu spat back. She could feel the Kyuubi's power flowing through her. She felt slight movement. She pushed even harder.

"Look kid," the man spoke," I think I need to explain myself." Nariu just glared at him.

"My name is Logan," Logan said," I am like you." Nariu widened her eyes at his statement.

"Y-Y-You're a jinchuuriki," Nariu replied. Logan shook his head.

"No, I'm a mutant," Logan corrected.

"What's that?" Nariu asked.

"A mutant is a someone born with special powers," Logan answered," Like father, you were born with a powerful power." Nariu's eyes widened.

"You know my father," Nariu replied. Logan shook his head.

"No I don't," Logan responded. Nariu's mood saddened greatly.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Nariu asked. She stopped trying to move.

"We were here to get you," Logan answered. Nariu growled and tried to move her hand.

"We know you have recently activated your mutant power," Logan said," You know that this body of yours you made." Nariu just glared at him.

"This is a result of your mutant abilities," Logan explained. He showed his claws and retracted them.

"This is my mutant ability," Logan stated, popping them back up," We're here to take you somewhere where we can train your mutant powers."

"Why?" Nariu asked.

"Because we know how it feels to be shunned or hated for something out of our control," Logan answered. Nariu was surprised by how fast he answered the question.

"Alright," Nariu replied," I believe you." Nariu then left her body to return to her original body. Pain flooded her system and she blacked out.

 **1 hour later**

Kakashi woke up to see the face of the man. Kakashi groaned as he picked himself up.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"You experienced Shiori's mutant power," the man answered, helping Kakashi up.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Kakashi replied.

"Logan," Logan answered.

"Are you here for Nariu?" Kakashi asked as he felt his footing. He stumbled a bit, but recovered.

"Yes," Logan answered. Kakashi nodded.

"I assumed it was a matter of time, but I didn't expect it to be this soon," Kakashi replied.

"Apparently, they were preparing for her awakening," Logan explained.

"They think she's like her father," Kakashi stated. Logan nodded his head. Kakashi sighed.

"She will be safe," Logan said.

"I know she will be, but I don't think the council will see it that way," Kakashi replied. Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there," Logan responded. Kakashi and Logan then turned to see Nariu sleeping and the other two hugging.

"Who are they?" Kakashi asked.

"They're Andrew Lapush and Shiori Hyuuga," Logan answered. Kakashi looked at Logan.

"How is that possible? I'm pretty sure that the only Hyuugas are in the village," Kakashi asked.

"I don't know the exact details, but apparently Shiori ran away from home," Logan answered," Something about a seal or something like that." Kakashi nodded his head in understanding.

"He's talking about the caged bird seal," Kakashi thought.

"We should head back to the village," Kakashi stated.

"Shiori. Andrew. Act professional for once," Logan ordered. The two separated and looked at Logan.

"Andrew, pick up Nariu. We're taking her back to the village to be treated," Logan ordered. Shiori's eyes widened at Logan's order. Andrew noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're here for you, my princess," Andrew reassured. Shiori nodded and helped Andrew pick Nariu up carefully. Kakashi watched in fascination as a black wheelchair materialized out of nowhere. Andrew and Shiori carefully place Nariu into the wheelchair and buckled her in.

"Oi, help me carry these two," Kakashi heard Logan order. Kakashi turned around to see Logan holding Kisame on his shoulder. Kakashi walked up to Itachi and lifted him onto his shoulder.

"All set?" Logan asked. Andrew, Shiori, and Kakashi nodded their heads. Logan then started walking out of the cave. The others followed him.


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings

At the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, there stood a young pink-haired girl. Her name is Sakura Haruno. She isn't the daughter of a famous shinobi. She was born from a civilian family. For most of her shinobi career, she was a fangirl for one Sasuke Uchiha. It wasn't until recently that her mindset changed. It started from the Wave mission. It was there that she saw how useless she was compared to Nariu and Sasuke. It was once again proven during the chunin exams. After the chunin exams, Sakura swore to train herself to become a strong ninja worthy of the name kunoichi. After Sasuke and Nariu started dating, she abandoned her fangirl attitude. She started changing for the better. She befriended Nariu and Sasuke eventually tolerated her due to her efforts and Narui's nagging.

"I hope Nariu is alright," Sakura thought," This must be hard for her. It doesn't help there was a recent flood." She looked around to see the devastation of a surprise flood did to the village. Buildings were destroyed. Some of the walls were also destroyed. Luckily, only a quarter of the village was devastated. The shinobi of the village managed to redirect the flood, but it caused most of them massive chakra exhaustion. Some nearly died while others slipped into a coma. Standing next to Sakura, there stood Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage and one of the legendary sannin.

"Do you think she's ok?" Sakura asked.

"From what Kakashi's letter said, she needs urgent medical attention," Tsunade answered," I'm glad that I brought ANBU and shinobi to move the civilians back." Sakura nodded and glared at her parents, who were in the crowd.

"Why are we helping the demon?" a girl cried out. Everyone turned to see a blond girl. This girl is Ino Yamanaka, daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka. She pushed through the crowd to the front.

"She doesn't deserve our help," Ino yelled.

"Ino," Sakura warned. Ino turned to Sakura.

'I can't believe you of all people would be helping her," Ino shouted at Sakura," She stole Sasuke from us." Sakura looked impassively at her.

"I for one thinks she can go and die in whatever hole she crawled from," Ino proclaimed only to be punched in the face by Sakura. Ino slammed hard into the ground.

"Don't you ever say things like that about Nariu again," Sakura threatened," She has been through more than you know. Sasuke is allowed to choose whoever he wants to date. He is not ours to control." Ino looked up at Sakura with fear. Inoichi walked to Ino.

"Ino, I'm so disappointed," Inoichi stated.

"She has deceived you," Ino tried to convince her father. Inoichi just looked at her impassively. Ino grabbed Sakura's arms.

"Sakura, can't you see what's happening?" Ino pleaded. Sakura just looked at her.

"She's the demon," Ino cried out, looking at the other shinobi. All of them looked at her with disappointment in their eyes. Sakura could see tears threatening to fall down her face, but she didn't care. Ino desperately tried to convince that Narui has tricked them all. Tears started streaming down her face. Sakura could only watch as Ino ran away from them. She then noticed the angry faces of Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, and Tsunade. She understood the angry faces on Tsunade, Temari, and Kankuro, but she didn't understand why the others were angry. Unknown to her, three boys had a massive crush on Nariu, Kiba, Shino, and Neji. Kiba developed a crush on Nariu during the last year of the academy as he saw her determination and iron will. Shino developed a crush when he first laid eyes on Nariu. Neji has just recently started developing feelings after his defeat at her hands. Shikamaru and Tenten were angry because they were good friends with Narui. Sakura noticed three figures approaching them.

"Is that Nariu?" Sakura thought before seeing a green jumpsuit. Her eyes recognized the figure. She then noticed the red-haired boy on his back. Temari and Kankuro ran forward to them. Rock Lee was carrying an unconscious Gaara. Temari and Kankuro lifted Gaara off Lee. Tsunade motioned for her ANBU to carry Gaara and Rock Lee to the hospital. Temari and Kankuro followed them. Tsunade then saw the two figures. One was wearing a light green, sleeveless top with a loose white jacket that is almost always open, leaving her chest and stomach exposed. She matches her jacket with a pair of black jeans and matching sandals. The other wore a traditional jounin uniform. Tsunade recognized one of them and ran up to hug one of them.

"Lara, is that you?" Tsunade called out before hugging her. Lara hugged back. They parted.

"It's been too long," Tsunade stated," I haven't seen you since that incident." Lara nodded.

"How's Wakanda?" Tsunade asked.

"It's good," Lara answered," What are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to come back here after his death." Tsunade looked away.

"I'm the Fifth Hokage now," Tsunade replied. She then inspected Lara. Lara had a few ash marks on her body.

"What happened to you?" Tsunade asked. Lara waved her hand.

"You know fighting these people with black cloaks," Lara answered. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Did these people have red clouds on them?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, they did," Lara answered. Tsunade grabbed Lara's arms.

"Lara, I need you to tell me everything," Tsunade ordered.

"Well when Chisao and I got to Gaara," Lara began.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Lara and Chisao jumped out of their portal. They immediately saw a green boy about to get hit by these white bird things. Chisao and Lara jumped into action. Chisao swiped her arm and the white bird things flew away. Lara moved her hands and a nearby tree branch moved. It grabbed the green guy. Lara then sensed a boy leaning against a tree. She grabbed him as well with a tree branch. She then turned to see two figures in black cloaks with red clouds on them. Lara clicked her fingers a massive tree branch flew to them. The duo dodged, but Lara moved two fingers and two branches moved out of the branch to whack the duo. One landed in the water while the other landed onto a rock. Lara started moving the green boy and redhead before she heard an explosion. Chisao and Lara turned to see an explosion and a man coming out of the water.

"Who are you?" the man demanded to know.

"I am Valara Okonkwo. Daughter of King B'Naza of Wakanda," Lara answered.

"I am Chisao Arashi, a daughter of Kumo," Chisao answered.

"Ha, two girls think they can take us on, Sasori," the man scoffed. The other man smirked as well. Valara and Chisao cracked their knuckles.

"You're going to pay for that," Chisao threatened. Then, a huge tree appeared out of the flood. The air started to get thinner. The two men looked at the them with shock. Lara and Chisao smirked.

"You have the redhead," Lara ordered before jumping," I got the blond." Chisao nodded and jumped towards the redhead. Lara engaged the blond. The blond threw little birds at Lara. A tree branch swiped the birds away. Lara smirked before landing in front of the blond. Her right arm turned brown and she punched the blond right in the face. The blond didn't even the chance to counter-attack as Lara's arm seemed to grow around the blond. Lara then threw the blond before jumping after him. The blond crashed into a tree. Lara then slammed into the blond, making cracks appear on the tree. Then, he poofed. Lara knew this technique, but she didn't expect to see a white bird. Lara only managed to jump away as it exploded.

"Hnnn," Lara groaned as she felt a few burns. Then, her back was slammed down.

"Argh," Lara cried out as she plummeted into the flood. A tree grew under her and she slammed into the leaves. Branches grabbed and lifted the blond. Lara rolled away. She could feel her trees die as the blond exploded them.

"I'm going to make you pay for that," Lara threatened. A sharp, wooden sword grew from the leaves. Lara grabbed the hilt and took a stance. The blond grinned before throwing a white bird. Lara swiped the bird with her sword. The blond widened his eyes as the explosion was contained by the sword.

"Well then, I think I will make a sword as well," the blond stated. A white sword materialized into his hand. Lara tightened her grip on her sword. The blond then charged her. Lara managed to block the sword swipe before kicking the blond's legs. He fell forward and Lara kneed his chin. The blond fell backwards. Lara then stabbed downward. The blond rolled away before swinging his sword at Lara.

"He's unrefined," Lara thought before parrying the attack. She then followed through with a roundhouse kick to the ribs. The blond caught her leg.

"Ha," the blond replied before getting kicked in the face. Lara jumped and twisted her body to kick him. The blond slammed headfirst into the ground while Lara landed on her feet.

"I'm going to kill you," the blond declared, throwing three birds at Lara. Lara dodged or deflected them. She then tried to stab him. The blond blocked and kicked Lara. Lara was hit, but she counter-attacked. Using her free hand, she grabbed the blond's leg and threw him up. The blond lost balance and Lara side-kicked his back with enough force to break a tree. The blond spat out blood. He flew through the air. Lara sent several tree branches to grab him. Then, she jumped to stab the blond. However, he was prepared and exploded the tree branches. Lara barely managed to block his attack. He hit with so much force that her sword broke. Then, the blond grabbed Lara's head.

"Now, you die," the blond spat out, blood around his mouth. Lara only responded with a swipe. The blond moved backwards in shock as blood splattered all over the place. His arm lay on the floor besides Lara. Her right arm was shaped into a wooden blade. The blond growled and charged her. With his sword hand raised, Lara smirked and stabbed the blond's shoulder. She then pushed upward, nearly cutting off the entire arm.

"AHHHHHHH," the blond yelled in pain as his arm hung limply. The blond moved to hold his arm, but remembered that he didn't have one to move. Lara then summoned another sword.

"You're not getting me today," the blond declared. Lara then noticed the sword vibrating.

"No," Lara cried out as she summoned a shield around herself. The blond jumped away while the sword exploded.

 **With Chisao**

Chisao jumped towards the redhead. Boosting herself with wind, she slammed into the red head, cracking the rock underneath. Chisao could feel something crack underneath her. To her surprise, the redhead whacked her away with one of his dolls. Chisao managed to block, but was pushed back. The redhead then slowly picked himself up. Chisao noted that the redhead's arm seemed to be broken. Chisao decided to be the first to attack. Moving her hands to the right, the wind pushed the redhead to the right. However, he didn't budge. Chisao concentrated and the wind picked up. Soon, a mini tornado was made, but the redhead still didn't budge.

"What the hell?" Chisao thought before jumping to kick him. She barely managed to block an attack from something. She grabbed whatever hit her and punched it. Pain flooded her arm as she looked at the thing she punched. It was a person. Chisao noticed chakra strings attached to the hands, legs, and head of the person.

"Human puppetry," Chisao thought as he eyes widened. She then felt something grab her ankles. Looking down, she saw black sand. Chisao's eyes widened as she recognized the sand.

"The Third Kazekage's Iron Sand," Chisao thought before pushing the black sand away with her wind power. She then concentrated the wind around the human puppet. The human puppet didn't respond, but punched Chisao right in the nose. She recoiled back in pain.

"I forget that human puppets are still puppets. They don't really on oxygen," Chisao thought before coating her hand with wind. She then punched the puppet right in the face. Wind propelled from her fist, sending the puppet flying. Chisao then turned her attention to the redhead. The redhead just looked at her with calculating eyes.

"You would make a good puppet," he commented. Chisao narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the wind around the redhead. Chisao's eyes widened as the redhead seemed unaffected.

"How is he still conscious?" Chisao thought. The redhead threw off his cloak to reveal cracked chest and a metal-looking , blades appeared out of the redhead's arms. Then, the redhead jumped towards Chisao. At nearly blinding speeds, he reached Chisao before trying to cut her with one of his blades. Chisao managed to bend backwards to dodge the swipe. She then blew the redhead away. The redhead flew upwards and Chisao jumped towards him. Coating her arm with wind, she punched the redhead right in the stomach. Her hand throbbed with pain as she felt it break due to the metal. However, she didn't stop pushing forward. With so much force, the metal started to crack and the redhead flew further towards the sky, boosted by a mini tornado. Chisao held her hand before boosting herself once again at blinding speeds towards the redhead. She then appeared behind the redhead before punching his back with a wind-coated kick. She felt his back crack as he hurtled towards the ground at Mach 1. Chisao then heard an explosion. She whipped her head around to see a huge explosion take out a tree.

"LARA," Chisao cried out before boosting herself towards the explosion.

Chisao landed at the explosion site. She saw ash everywhere.

"LARA," Chisao shouted. She then heard laughter behind her. She turned to see the blond behind her. His right arm hung limply while his left was completely cut off.

"It was too easy," the blond stated," To kill her I meant."

"You bastard," Chisao growled before launching herself at the blond. Coating her arm with wind, she punched the blond. The blond kept on laughing as he spat out blood.

"I'm going to kill you," Chisao swore as she continously beat the blond. The blond lay on the ground, still laughing. Chisao poised her hand to deliver one final strike, but a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to see Lara, unharmed.

"Don't do it, Chisao," Lara stated," Remember what I taught you." Chisao just looked at Lara before dropping her hand. She looked at the beaten and broken form of the blond. The blond looked in shock at the sudden appearance of Lara.

"I killed you," the blond responded.

"I shielded myself," Lara replied before narrowly dodging a swipe. She saw a flash of red. She punched forward and her fist connected with something. Pain flooded her system, but she changed her hand to wood before any bones could break. Lara saw a redhead jump back. She saw his torso was cracked.

"What the?" Lara thought.

"He changed his body into a human puppet," Chisao murmured. Lara's eyes widened as the redhead picked up the blond.

"How could you do that?" Lara shouted," Giving up your on humanity like that." The redhead looked at Lara.

"I don't care what you have to say, fleshbag," the redhead replied before hefting the blond onto his back.

"Sasori, what are you doing?" the blond asked.

"We can't fight them in our state," Sasori answered as he tried to lift the blond. Chisao saw Sasori grab for something.

"No, you don't," Chisao shouted before swiping her hand. A blade of air cut through the air as smoke enveloped the two men.

"ARGH," Chisao and Lara heard. Chisao used her wind power to dissipate the smoke. In its place, there was an arm. Lara and Chisao looked at the arm.

"Hnnn," they heard. They turned around to see the green guy supporting the other red head.

"Are you ok?" Lara asked. The green guy looked inquisitively at them.

"I must thank you for saving me and my comrade, but who are you?" the green guy asked.

"Didn't you hear our introduction earlier?" Chisao asked. The green guy shook his head.

"I was too concerned for my comrade here," the green guy answered, pointing to the other redhead. Lara and Chisao nodded in understanding.

"I am Valara Okonkwo. Daughter of King B'Naza of Wakanda," Lara introduced herself.

"I am Chisao Arashi, a daughter of Kumo," Chisao introduced herself.

"I am Rock Lee, a proud shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Rock introduced himself," I must thank you again for saving us."

"Hnnnn," the redhead groaned.

"I think it would be best for us to take your friend to the village," Lara stated. Rock Lee nodded his head.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"Here we are," Lara finished. Tsunade then bashed her fist on top of Lara's head.

"OW," Lara cried out," What was that for?" Tsunade crossed her arms.

"That was for doing something stupid like that," Tsunade answered," You know better to engage an opponent that you have no knowledge about. How do you know that they didn't have a fire ability?"

"I was fighting near a flood. The fire wouldn't be able to burn the wet wood," Lara responded.

"Still, be careful next time," Tsunade replied," Why are you here though?"

"I'm here for Narui," Lara answered. Tsunade nodded her head.

"I'm guessing the light was her," Tsunade replied. Lara nodded her head.

'Is she here?" Lara asked.

"Not yet. We were waiting for her," Tsunade answered. Lara looked behind Tsunade to see a group of people.

"I didn't know that she was liked," Lara replied. Tsunade shook her head.

"Only the shinobi are here to greet her. You know what the others will do," Tsunade explained. Lara narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think she has to worry about that anymore," Lara responded.

"You know what will happen if you try," Tsunade replied, concern clear in her voice," I will try to help you, but due to my grand uncle's idiocy, I only have so much power." Lara nodded her head.

"Don't worry," Lara said, cracking her knuckles," If they try anything I don't like, I'm sure I can convince them." Tsunade nodded her head.

 **With Narui and others**

Narui woke up to find herself being transported on a wheelchair. Most of the pain in her body was gone thanks to the Kyuubi, but she could still feel the pain in her chest.

"Hnnn," Narui groaned as she shifted her body.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake," a voice said next to Narui. Narui swung her fist only to be caught by a clawed hand.

"Woah. Now. Now, pretty girl," the voice responded," I'm not here to hurt." Narui inspected the man.

"You look weird," Narui spoke. Kakashi heard this and sweatdropped.

"Only Narui would say something like that," Kakashi thought as the man next to him chuckled.

"Oh, you wound me, sweet lady," the man replied before turning towards a girl. Narui turned as well and was taken aback.

"She looks like Hinata or Neji," Narui thought.

"Shiori, she thinks I look weird," the man seemed to complain. Shiori shook her head.

"Andrew, you look fine," Shiori giggled.

"Who are you?" Narui asked. The two of them looked at Narui.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we didn't introduce ourselves," the man named Andrew responded. He then grabbed Narui's hand and kissed it.

"I am Andrew Lapush and I must say you look absolutely stunning," Andrew introduced himself. Narui blushed at his words.

"I am Shiori Hyuuga and Andrew's girlfriend," Shiori introduced herself. Two things went through Narui's head.

"She's a Hyuuga and Andrew has a girlfriend," Narui thought out loud. She then pulled her hand away from Andrew, then turned to look at Shiori.

"You're a Hyuuga?!" Narui exclaimed. The surrounding birds flew away. Shiori timidly nodded her head.

"But I've never seen you before," Narui responded.

"That's because I ran away from the village when I was younger," Shiori explained.

"Why?" Narui asked. Shiori looked away.

"That's something I don't want to talk about," Shiori whispered. Narui noticed the look of sadness and betrayal. Narui nodded her head before glaring at Andrew.

"You, what's with the pick-up lines?" Narui questioned. Her hair started to part nine ways and her eyes gleamed red. Andrew quivered in fear at Narui's angry form.

"You have a girlfriend for crying out loud," Narui continued. Andrew could see his life flash before his eyes. Shiori giggled at Narui's reaction.

"Don't worry, he's pretending," Shiori explained. Narui's hair and eyes returned to normal.

"Oh then I think it's ok," Narui replied. Andrew just looked at Narui like she was crazy.

"Narui, I can see the village," Kakashi called out. Narui nodded her head and readjusted herself. She saw the village gates at the distance. As they got closer to the village, Narui could see a group of people near the village gates. Her eyes widened as she saw her friends there waiting for her. Then, she saw the villagers. Even from a distance, Narui could feel the hatred from them. Shiori noticed this too, but didn't say anything as her nerves were getting to her.

"NARUI," Narui heard. She saw Tsunade run towards her while two other people went to talk to the man next to Kakashi, Andrew, and Shiori.

"Baa-chan," Narui responded. Tsunade crouched in front of Narui and started inspecting her.

"Narui, what happened?" Tsunade asked, worried why Narui was in a wheelchair.

"Sasuke chidoried Narui right through the chest," Kakashi answered. Tsunade had to calm down before she said anything. She then hugged Narui.

"I'm so glad that you're alright," Tsunade whispered into Narui's ear. Narui hugged back. Narui's friends started approaching her.

"Narui," they cried out.

"Guys," Narui responded. Sakura was the first to arrive. She hugged Narui. Narui could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy that you're safe," Sakura said. Narui hugged back.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked as he limped his way over to Narui.

"I fought Sasuke," Narui replied, sadness filling her voice," And lost." Nobody said anything.

"He hurt Narui," Kiba, Neji, and Shino all thought, clenching their fists in anger.

'Don't worry, Narui," Tenten reassured Narui," We know that you tried your best." Narui nodded her head.

"It's not you. I'm concerned about," Narui replied before pointing at the villagers," It's them."

"Don't worry, kid. We will protect you," the man next to Kakashi reassured Narui. Everyone looked at him. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"You?!" Tsunade said, shocked. The man looked at her.

"How are you still alive?" Tsunade asked the she noticed the man on his shoulder," And how did you defeat one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"I have a fast healing factor," the man answered," It has slowed down my aging remarkably and I'm the best there is what I do." Tsunade nodded her head in understanding.

"I never did thank you, did I?" Tsunade asked as she walked up to the man.

"No problem. I did what I had to do," the man replied, before pointing to Kakashi," Also he has a body as well." Tsunade recognized the body to be Itachi Uchiha. Suddenly, a troop of ANBU appeared next to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, the council has summoned the Sasuke Retrieval team and the strangers to a meeting," an ANBU stated. Tsunade sighed.

"I will be right there. ANBU, I wish for you to take the bodies Kakashi and the man is holding to the I&T department," Tsunade ordered," Don't tell the council until I say so." The ANBU nodded and took the bodies of Itachi and Kisame.

"Let's go," Tsunade ordered. Shiori froze as she gazed upon the village. Andrew put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We're here for you," Andrew said. Shiori nodded and took in a deep breath. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Narui, Kakashi, and the strangers followed Tsunade into the village. As Narui was wheeled past the villagers, she felt a rock hit her head. She felt her blood flow down her face.

"That's what you get demon," a villager called out before positioning to throw another rock. The villagers followed suit only to watch in horror as the villager's arm flew off. Next to him was the man with claws coming out his hands. Blood dripped from them.

"AHHHHHHHH," the villager screamed as he clutched his stump. The man looked at him before moving to stab the villager.

"Logan, stop," Lara ordered. Logan looked at her. He unsheathed his claws, but kneed the villager. The villager spat out blood and collapsed on the floor. ANBU took him to a hospital. The other villagers were frozen in fear at what this man called Logan could do. Logan glared at them. The group kept on walking to the council room.

When the group entered the council room, Tsunade and other shinobi took their places while Narui, Andrew, Shiori, Lara, Chisao, and Logan stood in front of the council.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha?" a council member asked.

"He has defected," Narui answered. This caused an uproar among the council members.

"You lie," the council member shouted.

"It's probably your fault that he left," another said.

"I vote we kill the demon," another shouted out. More and more shouts of hate filled the room until Tsunade nearly lost it.

"ENOUGH," Tsunade shouted, silencing everyone else. Lara, Chisao, and Logan noticed tears rolling down Narui's face. They all had to repress the urge to kill the council members.

"You!" a voice called out. Everyone turned to see Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan, point at Shiori. Shiori's eyes widened and she started shaking in fear.

"What is it, Hiashi?" Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka clan, asked.

"She is a member of the Hyuuga clan," Hiashi answered," Hokage-sama, I request permission to take her back to the Hyuuga household." Tsunade noticed the color drain from Shiori's face.

"Denied," Tsunade replied.

"But Hokage-sama, this is a clan problem I must deal with," Hiashi protested.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"She ran away from her duties when she was younger," Hiashi answered.

"That doesn't explain anything," Tsunade replied.

"She was suppose to be branded by the Caged Bird Seal when she was eight, but she ran away before we could do it," Hiashi stated. Suddenly, the room was flooded with killer intent aimed at Hiashi.

"Back on the subject," Danzo, an elder council member, said before pointing to Narui," What happened on your mission?" Narui then recounted everything that happened. By the end of her story, council members were shouting that Narui was lying and that the great Uchiha would never do that.

"QUIET," Tsunade shouted again. Silence filled the room.

"I would like to hold a vote," a council member said. Tsunade narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What is the vote?" Tsunade asked.

"I would like to hold a vote for the execution of Narui Uzumaki," the council member stated. The air in the room suddenly became thinner. Tsunade noticed the trees outside seemed to be closer. Everyone else noticed the sharp blades protruding out of the man's hands. Lara, Chisao, and Logan were pissed. Friends of Narui were pissed as well.

"Denied," Tsunade replied.

"Actually, we are allowed to have a vote if it concerns the village's safety," the council member pointed out. Tsunade's eyes widened at his statement. Then, she had a brilliant idea.

"How does this concern the village's safety?" Tsunade asked.

"Because she is jinchuuriki of the Kyu~," the council member answered before realizing his mistake.

"ANBU, execute Mr. Hyorish for violating the Sandaime's rule," Tsunade ordered, smirking. ANBU appeared and grabbed Mr. Hyorish.

"You can't do this to me," Mr. Hyorish yelled as he was being dragged away," I'm a council member."

"Yet he is still bound by the law," Tsunade replied before turning to look at the rest of the council members," Anyone else want to try anything." The rest of the council members shook their heads.

"I would like to say something," Danzo said. Tsunade looked at him.

"I wish to hold a vote for the suspension of Narui Uzumaki's ninja license on the charge of abandoning her comrades," Danzo stated. Tsunade gripped the table so hard that she broke it.

"That's a load of bullshit," Kakashi cried out. Everyone was shocked to hear the usually calm ninja swear.

"Watch your place, Kakashi," Danzo warned. Kakashi didn't listen.

"My father committed suicide because you and the council publicly humiliated him for saving his comrades," Kakashi shouted.

"That was different. We were in the middle of a war," a council member responded.

"So are you saying that getting the 'precious Uchiha' wasn't important?" Kakashi asked, sarcastically.

"That's not what we meant," another council member responded," It's just that we are not in a middle of a war." The shinobi started laughing.

"What?" the council member asked.

"You are a fool, aren't you," Tsunade stated, chuckling," I don't know why grand uncle ever saw a reason to create the civilian council."

"That's because he valued our opinion," the council member replied. Tsunade stopped laughing. She glared at the council member.

"And he was a fool to think so," Tsunade replied, darkly," I deny the vote." Danzo just glared at Tsunade.

"Onto the other reason, why we are here," Danzo said before looking at Andrew, Shiori, Chisao, Lara, and Logan," Who are you and why are here?" Lara stepped forward.

"We are here for Narui Uzumaki," Lara answered.

"Why do you want the de~," a council member asked before fainting. Lara turned her head to look at Chisao, who shrugged.

"What do you want with Narui Uzumaki?" Danzo asked. Tsunade noticed Danzo signal something.

"What is he up to?" Tsunade thought. Logan sniffed the air.

"Andrew, I smell six people that shouldn't be here," Logan whispered. Andrew nodded.

"So do I," Andrew whispered back. Shiori was still panicking inside about being forced back to her village.

"I wish to train Narui," Lara answered. Narui looked up in surprise.

"This is the first time someone has openly wanted to train me," Narui thought," I had to convince Ero-sennin by showing him my shadow clones."

"Why do you want to train Narui Uzumaki?" Danzo asked. Tsunade already knew the reason.

"That's classified," Lara answered.

"I demand to know," Danzo replied.

"I am under no jurisdiction to oblige to your demands. The only person I will tell this information will be the Hokage, but she already knows," Lara responded. Danzo turned to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, will you please tell us the reason?" another council advisor name Homura asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"This is classified information and I will not disclose it without their permission," Tsunade answered.

"But Hokage-sama," Homura tried to reason, but she was stopped by a raise of Tsunade's hand.

"My word is final," Tsunade stated. Nobody argued.

"Narui, do you wish to go?" Tsunade asked Narui.

"Should I take it?" Narui thought," This lady is the first person to say that she wanted to train me."

"Take it, kit," the Kyuubi said in Narui's head.

'What about my friends?" Narui asked.

"You're not going to be gone forever. If you don't like the place, you can always come back," the Kyuubi answered. Narui nodded her head. She looked at Tsunade.

"I wish to go," Narui answered. She was shocked to see Tsunade smile while the other council members grinned.

"I forbid it," Danzo stated. Tsunade and Lara looked at Danzo.

"I say that she is allowed to go," Tsunade ordered.

"Hokage-sama, she cannot be allowed to go," Danzo replied.

"On what grounds?" Tsunade asked, smirking. Danzo narrowed his eyes at Tsunade.

"After Narui makes a full recovery, she will be allowed to go until then they are under my protection," Tsunade ordered," Meeting's dismissed." The council started filing out. Kakashi walked up to Tsunade.

"You were expecting this day to come, weren't you?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade just looked at Kakashi.

"If I did, I would have stayed for Narui," Tsunade answered," Now, I need to get Narui administered to the hospital." Tsunade walked to Narui, who was chatting to her friends.

"Why do you want to go?" Sakura asked Narui.

"It's the first time someone has offered to train me," Narui answered. Kakashi winced at her words, but understood why she said them. Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"So how long do you think you will be gone?" Kiba asked. Narui shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," Narui answered. Tsunade then stepped behind Narui's wheelchair.

"I'm sure Narui would love to talk to you," Tsunade said as she started wheeling Narui," At the hospital." Narui groaned as everyone else started following them. Danzo watched this interaction.

"I want you to kidnap Narui Uzumaki. She must not be allowed to leave the village," Danzo ordered.

"Yes, Danzo-sama," a voice responded.

"Narui Uzumaki, you will be Konoha's greatest weapon," Danzo thought. Meanwhile, Hiashi Hyuuga was talking to his fellow clansmen.

"I want you to kidnap her," Hiashi ordered.

"Why?" one of the clansmen asked.

"She possess a new bloodline and I wish to breed a new generation of Hyuuga with the Byakugan and her bloodline," Hiashi answered. The other clansmen nodded and disappeared.

"You will be ours again, Shiori Hyuuga," Hiashi thought as he headed home.


	5. Notice

**I regret to inform all of you that this story will be under hiatus. I understand many of you have waited long for an update, but unfortunately, I am lacking ideas on how to progress the story. I might come back to it, but for now, these stories will be on hiatus. Don't be surprised if they are deleted in a future date. I wish to focus on other stories for the time being.**


End file.
